In recent years, an FED (a field emission display) has drawn attention. The FED is generally provided with an RP (a rear plate) having a field emission type electron-emitting device arranged thereon in response to each pixel arranged in a two-dimensional matrix and an FP (face plate) having a light emitting layer that emits a light due to a crash of electrons emitted from an electron-emitting device on the RP. Then, the FP and the RP are opposed with each other to be separated by a spacer. A pressure between the FP and the RP is reduced to a pressure that is lower than atmosphere pressure (a vacuum).
As an electron-emitting device, a vertical field emission type electron-emitting device, having a cathode electrode and a gate electrode provided with an opening formed on a surface of a substrate in a vertical direction, may be considered. Then, as an opening shape of the gate electrode seen from the side of the FP, a slit-like (according to a typical example, a rectangular figure) opening and a hole-like (according to a typical example, a circular figure) opening may be considered.
As a vertical field emission type electron-emitting device having an electron beam convergent function, an example of an electron-emitting device having a cathode electrode provided with an electron-emitting portion and a gate electrode arranged on a surface of a substrate in a vertical direction at intervals, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-096703.
In addition, an example such that vertical field emission type electron-emitting devices are arranged in a matrix on an intersecting portion of a scanning wiring with a signal wiring is disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-151456.